leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sakura Go-Round
| lyricistname=戸田昭吾 | lyricistname_ro=Akihito Toda | composername=たなかひろかず | composername_ro=Hirokazu Tanaka | arrangername=たなかひろかず | arrangername_ro=Hirokazu Tanaka | albumtype=single | albumtitle=手をつなごう／禁断のカルマ | albumtitle_ro=Let's Join Hands / Forbidden Karma | catalognumber=DFCL-2003 | recordcompany= | colorscheme=Unova2}} Sakura Go-Round (Japanese: サクラ・ゴーラウンド Sakura Gō Raundo) is the fifth ending theme of the . It debuted as an ending song in BW109, replacing Look Look☆Here. Ending animation Pictures of , , , , , , , and successively appear on screen as they sway and dangle on strings. The wooden door behind them then opens onto the next scene. The subsequent scenes are still images of the different characters, with the screen half-covered with a flower backdrop. Firstly, , , and their Pokémon are shown playing in the water or relaxing by the side. Next, young Anthea, Concordia and are shown to be playing with Pokémon at a castle. The scene then fades into Ash, Iris and Cilan carrying shopping bags and presents. Next, the older N is shown standing atop a cliff along with Pokémon. Then, Ash is shown sleeping next to a campfire while hugging Pikachu. The next scene similarly shows N beside his own campfire and Pokémon. The screen then changes to a full screen with N and his Pokémon, and then N riding away on a boat with the Pokémon waving him good-bye. The shot then fades to a close-up of N with a cherry blossom petal floating down and eventually into his hand. A door closes, revealing N engraved on the door. Characters Humans * * * * * Anthea and Concordia Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple) * * (×2) * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (Summer and Winter Forms; multiple) * (multiple) * * (×2) * * * (multiple) * (×2) * (×2) * * (multiple) * (×2) * * (×2) * (×2) * * (multiple) * (×2) * (multiple) Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | | We met when the cherry blossoms bloomed Got told off for running around the pool And danced on Sports Day, right? Tidy up Hallowe'en then Merry Christmas In this new year too, the cherry blossoms will bloom! It's just like a roller-coaster Or perhaps a merry-go-round of seasons Revolving forever! When the final bell rings Will this all be a dream? Of course not! Tie your promises to the sky in a ribbon Filled with all sorts of wishes The spring wind blows at your heart But in the hand you make promises with, floats down a cherry blossom! |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | | We met when the cherry blossoms bloomed Got told off for running around the pool And danced on Sports Day, right? Tidy up Halloween then Merry Christmas In this new year too, the cherry blossoms will bloom! It's just like a roller-coaster Or perhaps a merry-go-round of seasons Revolving forever! Summer break! Winter break! Why isn't there an autumn break!? School arts festival! Homeroom! Dazzling transfer students! It doesn't feel like the cherry blossoms will bloom Ever put on a pouting face before What just happened when you look down It wasn't expected, but it felt great In spite of this and that, the cherry blossoms bloomed! It's just like a comedy film Or perhaps a school Continuing forever! When the final bell rings Will this all be a dream? Of course not! Let the balloon of memories fly Danced with all sorts of colors The spring wind blows at your heart But with your head looking up, shines a beautiful smile Lalala lalala lalala We watched the cherry blossom blooming in the scene Showed you my adorable Can you say your secret dream What do you want to be when you grow up? Like that day, the cherry blossoms will also bloom It's just like a roller-coaster Or perhaps a merry-go-round of seasons Revolving forever! See ya. No wait, goodbye? You mean it's not the same as before It can't be like this! Tie your promises to the sky in a ribbon Filled with all sorts of wishes The spring wind blows at your heart But in the hand you make promises with, floats down a cherry blossom! |} |} Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ31 ja:サクラ・ゴーラウンド zh:環繞櫻花